Ethereal
by queenofidris
Summary: Just a small all human one shot about Clace from Izzy's point of view.


The Lightwoods lived in a street which had no other children. So when Izzy heard that new neighbours were going to live in the big house across them she prayed with all her might that there would be children for her to play with, hopefully a girl. Living with three brothers could get annoying.

Izzy still remembered going over with her whole family to welcome in the Fairchild-Morgensterns. She had worn her new pink dress and felt so grown up as she held the vegetable casserole her mama had made for them. The door opened and a tall, beautiful red headed woman had opened with a huge smile. It turned out that her mama and papa had gone to school with Mr and Mrs Fairchild-Morgensterns.

She remembered the first time she had seen the Fairchild-Morgenstern siblings. They were in the backyard, playing tag. Sebastian was it and he was running behind Clary whose red hair flew behind her as she ran as fast as she could on her short 6 year old legs. Jonathan was laughing at her. Izzy immediately liked them. There was something fun about them.

The 5 of them- Max was too young- soon became firm friends. Alec was their voice of reason; Izzy, Jon and Jace the daredevils while Sebby and Clary were their daydreaming artists. The two families were really close, celebrating holidays and vacationing together. The 2 houses almost merged.

Clary was a unique soul. While both Sebby and she were artists she seemed to be always stuck in some other world. She kind of floated around, unconcerned with mundane things. All those who saw her were always filled with a need to protect and preserve this ethereal angel who brightened their lives. She got on well with everyone from the taciturn cashier at the grocery store to their stern teacher, no one was immune to her charms. She was the first one Alec came out to, the one who comforted Izzy when she had her first heartbreak, the one who would try to include Max, knowing he felt left out.

But from the time they were little, Clary and Jace had a special bond. He was the only one who could pull her out of dream world easily and she was the only one he talked to about their problems.

Izzy had seen the way Jace had looked at Clary once they both reached puberty. He never looked at anyone else that way, never gave other girls even a second glance much to their chagrin. However Izzy also knew that Clary was as usual too in over her head to notice it. But Izzy had noticed the subtle ways in which Clary would show that she too like him. It was small, almost minor things but they spoke legions. From how Clary would look down to hide her look of disappointment when someone other than Jace sat down next to her when they went out to how she seemed to be more present when Jace was nearby.

So Izzy felt it almost her duty to bring her brother and her best friend together, knowing they would take a million years on their own.

She started dressing up Clary more, taking her out to parties. Soon other boys started noticing just how gorgeous the redhead was. They swarmed around her, showering her with attention. Clary didn't notice anyone until she met Simon Lovelace. For some reason Clary and this geek became really close, almost as close as Clary was with Jace.

Jace noticed this growing friendship uneasily. Izzy noticed the way he frowned whenever Simon was with Clary. He obviously felt that 'Rat-face' as he called Si did not deserve his Clary.

Then one day when Clary was about to rush out of the Lightwood's house saying she was late for a movie marathon with Si, Izzy knew Jace had reached his breaking point.

"Why do you always spend time with that Rat face anyway?" Jace asked angrily.

"Don't call him that, he's my friend, like you" She defended with rosy cheeks.

"Gosh Clary, DON'T CALL ME YOUR FRIEND!" Jace exploded.

"What? Why ever not?" a confused Clary wanted to know.

Izzy watched this exchange eagerly, knowing her favourite ship was about to sail. But Jon nudged her just then signalling them to leave. She pouted, no way was she missing this. "They have to do this on their own" Jon said. She sighed, knowing he made sense. She decided she might as well listen through the keyhole.

"Because Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Morgenstern, I love you and I don't want to be just your friend anymore."

Izzy wished she could see how her best friend looked just then.

"You…you love me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, for a really long time." He answered just as hesitantly.

Izzy couldn't hear anything after that but when they finally walked out she noticed that both of them had messy hair, red cheeks and huge smiles. She also noticed that they were holding hands.

"So?" she asked, wanting to know.

"Umm…well, we are dating." Jace asked hesitantly, looking at Clary for confirmation.

Clary smiled and said, "I think so."

Izzy squealed. Her favourite ship had sailed and it was all because of her.

"I better be the bridesmaid at your wedding."


End file.
